The present invention relates to treating of food materials and more particularly to preparation of a breading material.
In recent years a wide variety of food products have been coated with breading material. For example, fish flesh, chicken, steaks and the like are typically coated with such a breading and then deep fat fried or baked. In the past, preparation of a breading material has generally required preparation of a dough, raising of the dough utilizing yeast, baking of the raised dough, dehydration of the baked product, and then crumbling of the baked product. This is sometimes followed by toasting of the crumbled product. Such processing is slow and relatively expensive. In the present invention, a process has been provided which very rapidly produces substantially the same product.